Vampire Crush: The Last Danae Mavis
by unknownwriter09
Summary: Life's great, thanks for asking BTW. So in short I Sophie McGee is a vampire, not any kind though, a vampire from the Danae. I guess I should be cursing at Vlad, we all know that crazy psycho vampire, Thanks a lot Vlad. Continuing on, turns out other noble vampires want a Danae bloodline and guess whose the lucky one? Never thought I was this famous.


Prologue

The cold October wind rustles the fallen dead yet colorful leaves off the sidewalk as if it commanded the leaves to make path. Shadows of branches looked as if it was a predator showing its claws reaching for their prey… quarry.

Upon walking the now clear path, bushes that were cut to make out figures lions were on both sides as if it was guarding the path… watching your every move.

Father down the path a tall dark medieval castle looming over the garden filled with thorns. Shadows seem darker than ever as you reach the large oak door concealing the doors. Faint light peaked from underneath the door, showing that the castle is habited.

In that castle an elder man sat elegantly on the table. Hands clasped on the desk in front of him, he let out a sigh at the occupant in the room.

"You hope you know I do not qualify your choice of clothing Alice." He eyed the teen who was dressed in jeans and a purple sleeved shirt.

"Time's change and you have keep up with style." Alice answered twirling her rich brown hair eyeing the man clothing. "I for one don't want to stick out in the crowd."

"I'll have you know you are my daughter and the next head of the Gangrel." His grey eyes narrowed.

"Yes, yes I know that." Alice answered looking at her nails. 'Man I need to repaint my nails.' Looking up at her father. "This isn't about that family's head isn't it?"

"Yes." The man looked at Alice with a dead serious look. "It's about that Vlad." He said the name with such disgust.

"Vlad as in Count Vladimir Dracula?" Alice asked confusion in her blue eyes. "I thought we all worshiped him."

"I wonder if you are purposely making me rethink your position." Her father sighed. "I am talking about the tainted one."

"I thought tainted ones do not concern us." Alice shot back not caring about the vampires that were turned by parasites. It's not that Alice hated them or anything please that would be racism. They just smell weird… Death and the scent of living does not match well.

"I am at least glad that you know that." Alice kept her mouth shut to refrain from insulting the man that sat across her. "As you know this one found the Last Mavis." A smile appeared and Alice could see the sharpness of her father's fangs.

"You mean Danae." Alice corrected remembering the old name of the Danae.

"Silence child!" The head current head of the Gangrel voice boomed into Alice's ears that flinched in return. "As I was saying before your worthless comments have thrown me off, you must complete this final task to become head."

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEE- My sweet dream world had shattered as the familiar shrill cry of my alarm clock filled my ears. Lifting my arm to silence the alarm, I was surprised to see my once clock into small pieces. Oh man… I wasted yet another $16.89 on a clock that can't even hold up against a normal 16 year old… how pathetic.

I could hear Caroline's coming toward my door as I straighten out the faded green shirt that seems to devour I guess every of my feminine features along with the baggy worn jeans I love. Hastily putting on my jacket, I walked to the door to find a surprise looking Caroline.

"Breakfast is ready." Caroline broke the awkward silence. Clearly it has been like this for a few months after I've been turned. I guess killing Caroline's ex-boyfriend was a bit over the edge, even though he tried to kill her and turned me into a vampire. Oh well, what's done is done.

"You don't have to make rude comments like that." I said feeling a bit self –conscience about my appearance.

"I didn't-Oh, you have to stop doing that." She frowned not liking the fact I read her thoughts again.

"Can't help it." I shrugged and made my way to the dining room where my breakfast was waiting at.

French toast… Can this day get any better? Apparently it can, if you know, if you're the last Danae.


End file.
